Loosen Up My Buttons
by blader540
Summary: A desperate CEO seeks help from a person he never thought he would need. The title says it all. ONESHOT.


Hey everyone...i'm back with another one-shot...I hope you all enjoy this one. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

**

* * *

Loosen Up My Buttons**

_Sweet Lord…jeez…I can't take this anymore. If I have to deal with insolent and unproductive people like the one that work for my company for more time than absolutely necessary, I'm going to shave my head and sign my ass up for an insane asylum. _

Seto Kaiba, youngest and richest bachelor in Domino, Japan, was having a hard day. After dealing with a few mishaps that could have destroyed his corporation, he decided to come home and try to relax. Don't mind that it was 11 at night, and although Seto told himself he would relax…his laptop was calling him sweetly and gently. Unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt after discarding of his suit jacket, Seto slumped down on his office chair and typed with lighting speed on his keyboard keys.

An hour and a half went by productively and soundlessly-save for the sound of typing. Shutting off his laptop and walking tiredly to his attached bathroom, Seto splashed his face with cold water, hoping to refresh his tired features. Leaving the bathroom, and shutting off the lights in his office, Seto walked through the remainder of the mansion checking on the status of his lonely house.

It was a house that barely held warmth—even though he had a first class heating system. Checking through all the rooms and turning off any lingering lights, he walked towards his brother's bedroom. He had received a call from Mokuba at around 8, letting him know that his little brother was sleeping over at a friend's house tonight.

He had the mansion all to himself. Entering his bedroom, he looked towards the direction of his bed…and couldn't help but sigh as he was reminded of a familiar set of warm, piercing blue eyes, much like his own. His hand swept through his hair, disturbing the peace, but adding a sexy, scruffy look to his features. Moaning, he remembered the last time she was there with him, Seto's hand reached for his cell phone.

Images of a heated and passionate embrace, of lust filled eyes, of love bites left on her skin, of nail scratches left on his. Images of hair in disarray, of moonlight making her face glow like an angel's, and the way she said his name. Images of the last time. Realizing the effect she had on him when they weren't even together, he removed his cell phone from the holder and opened it. On his phone was a picture of them together, the night after the first time they had met. The bed-sheet was pulled up just covering her breasts, and he was holding her in his arms…both of them were smiling widely. Obviously happy with the previous night.

He needed release now. He needed her. Of course he had her on speed dial. Number 2, just after Mokuba.

The girl knew her limits though. She knew he had a major business to run, she knew that this relationship had to stay away from the press. No one suspected a thing. Well, at least that's what he thought. He remembered after the first night, the way he walked into Kaiba Corp with a wide grin on his face, and they way his secretary approached him with a smile on her own face…oblivious to the fact that the hickey on the right side of his neck was completely visible. He remembered the way she smiled at him, and he actually smiled back. Still not catching on to the piece of visibly bruised skin. He blushed, the secretary notified him about it, and immediately he pulled his collar up to cover the sexy damage done. The secretary received a very nice bonus that week for his little slip up, and she had been more than happy.

Tangled limbs ran through his mind again, and his body was throbbing with those images.

_Ring. Ring. _

_Ring. Ring. _

"_Hello?" the voice of an angel said. _

Sighing, and realizing that he was holding a breath in while the phone was ringing, Seto answered, "It's me."

He realized how disappointed he would have been if she hadn't picked the phone up. Had he grown that attached to her?

"_Oh boy. Hey…what's wrong this time…Seto?"_

His body shook. The way she said his name always did that to him. And he knew that she knew what kind of effect he had on him. He breathed heavily into the receiver earning a chuckle from the other side of the line.

"I need you."

"_For what? Didn't give you enough last time…Kaiba?"_

Another shiver. The blood rushed straight down towards his pants. He needed her NOW.

"Let's just say that I need you help."

"_Gasp! The great Kaiba asking for help? I don't believe it," she replied in a mocking tone. _

"I need help loosening up my buttons."

"_Give me fifteen minutes."_

"You can't get here sooner than that?" he grunted…he couldn't wait for fifteen minutes.

"_Are you really that desperate?"_

"You have no idea."

"_Well then, how about you open your front door and let me in."_

The girl had style. Seto made a mad dash for the front door. Opening it, he found a sexy maiden standing outside, leaning against the railing that led to his front door. She was delicious. Clad in very short jean shorts, accentuating her dancer legs, legs that went on forever, and disappeared under fabric he was eager to remove. Her top was just a simple button down vest…a little too tight around her chest, and a little too short. When she got up from the railing, the vest lifted, revealing the creamy skin of her abdominals. His hands itched to touch it.

"My, you really were desperate," she said walking towards the aroused man in front of her and stroking his face. His hands immediately went to hold her waist. His mouth went to her neck as his hand pulled her body closer to his. He breathed in her scent. He kissed and bit a little portion of her neck. She let out a gasp.

"You have no idea," he responded, pulling her inside the empty mansion. As soon as she was inside the door, he slammed her against a nearby wall, her bra strap falling from underneath the vest. He inched closer to her face, breathing in the air she expelled. Their lips were centimeters apart.

"Do you see what you do to me Téa? You're like a damn drug. I can barely go a few days without needing you with me…against me." And as he said the last bit, he curved his body into hers, letting her know just how eager he was to get her in his room and out of those god forsaken clothes. Téa moaned in response, a heat building up within her. She let out a hot gasp near his ear, and he likewise growled into hers.

"Upstairs. Now," she demanded, unable to contain her urge any further.

Seto needed nothing more said. Without any further ado, he was dragging her though the mansion, dragging her to his room and his bed. However, Téa had a different idea. She pulled him into his office.

He shot her a 'what the hell are you doing?' look and demanded an explanation for dragging him into the last place he wanted to be. Before he could ask what she was doing, she had pushed him down on the couch located in his office. He landed with a thud on the soft cushions. Taking advantage of his position, she crawled on top of him, taking a seat on his lap, straddling his hips and helping him to get a little more comfortable, meanwhile attempting to loosen up the buttons of his shirt.

Seto's eyes closed in response and helped guide her hands into unbuttoning his shirt, and tugging at her shirt in the process. However, Téa's hands were persistent, and very stubborn. Her fingers lingered around each button, rubbing the skin that was revealed with each button. Seto's hands stopped tugging on her shirt and traveled down to massage the innermost parts of Téa's thighs. Taking in a sharp intake of air, Téa shifted her position slightly. Putting her knees on either side of him, she took a seat—gently—on the male anatomy that let her know he was excited to see her.

After finishing the buttons of his shirt, her hands rubbed themselves down his chest and landed on his waist. She rubbed her hands on his thighs. He couldn't stop groaning. The things she was doing to him were unbelievable. She'd never been this…fucking…irresistible before. She was teasing him, and was doing a damn good job of it. He lay there, unable to satisfy his needs yet. His hands left her thighs and began working on the buttons of her vest. Starting at the bottom of the annoying clothing, and working his way to the top. He made sure to twist his body against his, giving Téa a taste of what was to come.

She arched her body against his, rubbing her bra-covered breasts against his sweaty exposed chest, and rubbing her womanhood over his tight pants. Her lips found refuge against his sweaty skin. She licked his neck, and kissed his way down his exposed chest. The open mouth kisses caused Seto's pupils to dilate. The hands that were working on unhooking her bra instantly went to grip her waist possessively. Téa's bra hung from her arms as Seto managed to pull away from Téa's aggressive kisses, and run his tongue along the skin revealed from the unhooking of the bra.

Téa moaned loudly in his ears, the wisps of hot air tickling and exciting Seto to no end. Her hands ran through his damp hair, and she arched her body against his even more. Reveling in the sweet skin to skin contact. Seto, satisfied with her reaction, reached his hands to play with the zipper of her shorts. However, his fingers—being overanxious—dove underneath the cloth, finding Téa's sweet, soft, and hot skin underneath her panty line. He pulled down the shorts a little bit, his hands rubbing her everywhere. Driving her crazy.

With as much control as she could muster, Téa eased out of his grasp and kissed and licked the entire length of his body. She got up from his waist, and reached her hands down to play with the belt buckle preventing his pants from falling. Occasionally she would squeeze his erection. All Seto could do was tremble from pleasure. He felt himself getting harder and a little wetter. Consumed in the pleasure Téa was giving him, he failed to notice when Téa pulled down his zipper and practically tore his pants off, threw them to the side and found a nice place to put her hands.

Téa's hands grew greedy, just as Seto's did, and sank her fingers underneath his boxers. Seto tried to contain his eruption of moans as his left hand rubbed her waist up and down, finally cupping her breasts, giving company to the lips that were already paying her sweet breasts attention. His other hand gently danced and teased below her underwear. Her body getting hotter and her groin area getting wetter.

Téa mewled, unable to stop her body from responding to the sweet torture. Téa's ministrations on Seto's manhood ceased a tiny fraction as she used the rest of her control to ease his boxers down every so slightly. Wriggling away from Seto's torture, her lips lowered to his manhood, giving it mouth to mouth attention, occasionally venturing out to lick it. Getting tired of this action, Téa lifted her head and attacked Seto's lips. She managed to open his mouth with her tongue, and began to thrust her tongue in and out of it in a very suggestive manner.

Through the intensity, Seto managed to slip the pestering shorts off of Téa's body. Pulling himself away from the wet and hot kiss, Seto's mouth slipped from hers and placed a wet trail of open kisses down her bare stomach. He continued kissing until he reached the precious folds on Téa's womanhood. Here, Seto continued earlier tongue thrusting in a similarly suggestive manner, but with significantly increased moaning from Téa's part.

Téa tried her hardest to contain herself as much as possible. She tried not to let loose the pressure that had been building inside of her. When she felt she was going to come, she slipped away from his tongue and continued teasing the man she was with. Just as he had done with her, Téa eased Seto's boxers off the rest of the way and took a hold of his erected penis.

Téa took him inside of her mouth and began licking and sucking him dry, taking a joy ride to the candy shop as she licked the most delicious lollypop she'd ever had. Sucking in every last drop of flavor, Téa stood up from her position on the floor. Finding balance on her high heels—her head was a little dizzy from previous activities—Téa found her vest on the floor next to her and put it on. She also slipped her shorts back on, leaving her bra and panties on the floor of Seto's office.

She turned around, winked at Seto and started walking out of the office, swaying her hips to remind Seto of the release he couldn't quite attain.

A very confused and vexed Seto called out after her, "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

And as she walked out, leaving Seto in an aroused heap, she replied, "Sorry Seto." Purring his name, "all you asked me to do was loosen up your buttons…"

* * *

Hey all you readers! I hope that was enough for you guys…and I know half (or 2/3) of you are going to kill me for leaving it at that…but it was inspired from a very colorful conversation I had with a friend of mine. PROPS TO MY INSPIRATION!

Please review…I'd love to hear how much I angered all of you…or how much you liked it. I do have more one-shots like these up my sleeve…so review if you want more!

REVIEW!


End file.
